Stopping The Tempo
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: When Gold and Silver attempted a relationship, it didn't work out... now that Silver confided with Crystal, everything was fine! Until one faithful night... Based off of "Tick, Tick, Tick" from How I Met Your Mother Season 7 Ep. 10. Contains Shounen-ai.


Gold continued to hear the clock ticking. Again and Again. Every tick continued to make him cringe... waiting for Silver.

And Only Silver.

Through the eyes and feet of the Breeder, every second was a year. He continued to stare at the door. Waiting for the Red Head to walk through the door so he could slip his arms around his waist and hold him tight...

...

He remembered what happened a few nights ago.

Silver was in a relationship with Crystal for about a year. Gold was in love with Silver... ever since they met. Silver and Crystal had a fight... and of all people, Silver called Gold over. It was just a simple... talk.

* * *

__

A Few Nights Ago...

Silver was sitting on the couch... Gold was sitting at the oppisite side of him, what was seperating was a table. Gold continued to stare at Silver as the red head was explaining his situation. What was happening between him and Crystal.

Gold had his arms on his lap, listening to every word that Silver was saying.

Gold continued to nod his head within every critical point... when he saw Silver broke down... he immediately went on the same couch as Silver and embraced the boy. Silver instantly cried on Gold's chest.

It felt natural.

It felt natural... to the both of them. Silver was clinging onto Gold's chest as he let everything out. Gold ran his hand through Silver's red hair... he loved the way his soft hair felt on his rough palms...

Silver felt his waist being wrapped around Gold's strong arms...

It didn't feel awkward to them at all. Gold and Silver use to date back then. Back in the day, but it was short lasted. When the red head confessed to Gold, the two were together for two months... but they broke up because of the sheer awkwardness between the two. A few days after, he got together with Crystal.

But now... Silver never felt so safe. So secured. When he felt Crystal's hands around his waist, it felt... nice. But not warm.

Gold continued to comfort Silver in any way possible...

After a few golden seconds...

Gold finally pulled back slightly and looked down on Silver. He felt his face turning red. As did Silver. They looked into each others eyes... and Gold closed the distance.

Their hands were clamped together, and soon were around each other once more. No words were needed.

Silver wrapped his arms around the Breeder's neck. Trying to deepen the kiss, trying to taste something he missed for so long.

Gold's arms wrapped around Silver's waists, feeling every inch of the evolver. He slowly guided Silver down onto the couch... giving him better access to the red head's mouth... his tongue began to plunge into Silver's mouth; which earned him a heavy moan.

'I can't stop...' Gold thought intensely 'I-... I can't-'

Silver slowly lifted Gold's shirt... and with that action, Gold lost all control...

Soon, Gold and Silver kissed and undressed each other on their way to Silver's room.

* * *

After that night, Silver talked to Gold on how he missed him. How he would do anything to go back together...

Gold smiled at Silver, the red head said that he would break up with Crystal, and the two agreed to meet at Golden Rod's Safari zone entrance where all of the Pokedex Holders were meeting.

Gold was waiting. Looking at the door.

"Calm Down, Gold~!" Red said, patting his junior on the back "We'll start soon~, Silver and Crystal are coming soon~! Just be patient~!"

Gold gave Red a goofy smile at Red "Yeah, I know senior~! I just gotta good feeling about this~!"

The Safari door opened, Gold turned to see Silver entering first. His face lit up and smiled like an idiot as he watched Silver...

Crystal came in next, smiled and waved at everyone... Crystal then kissed Silver's cheek.

Gold's heart turned to glass. When Gold and Silver's eyes met... the two held their gazes...

They talked through their mouths...

"_Did you break up with Crystal yet...?_" Gold mouthed.

Silver blinked twice at Gold twice... "_No._" Silver mouthed back.

Gold's glass heart fell and shattered into a million pieces.

Gold looked down... his life filled face turned dead.

Everyone gathered around the Safari Zone Entrance

"H-Hey~! E-Everyone! T-Time to play the S-Safari G-Game~!" Yellow called out to everyone...

Gold was slowly walking out of the lobby...

Silver ran to Gold and gripped his hand "H-Hey... wh-... where are you going...?"

Gold went silent... "I... I have to go somewhere"

"I'm sorry" Was the only thing Silver could say

The Breeder turned to Silver and faked the smile "It's fine~... Besides, I have... t-to take care of something~!"

Silver blinked... he nodded his head and let's go of Gold...

He stared at the breeder as he walked out...

Tears ran down Silver's cheeks... "I'm sorry..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."


End file.
